wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Creature
There are several '''creature' types in World of Warcraft. They are vulnerable to different spells, equipment properties, and enchantments. For example, the racial bonus of the Trolls, Beastslaying, gives them an extra boost when killing creatures in the Beast category.'' 'Beast' thumb|A basilisk * Most standard animals in the game are Beasts, such as bears, wolves, raptors, etc. * Nearly all beasts can be skinned, with the exception of intelligent beasts, most birds, and some insects. * Trolls have a Beast Slaying racial trait that gives them bonus attack power against beasts. * Enchanters can enchant weapons with Beastslaying, which gives the player bonus attack power against beasts, and also causes their weapon to glow red. * Not all are aggressive. Some will only attack if you attack them or another nearby creature first. * Can be Polymorphed by Mages, some can be Hibernated by Druids Critter thumb|Chicken! * Critters are typically harmless and low level. More intended for ambiance and to give larger predator animals (cats, wolves, etc.) something to chase. * Nearly all critters can be skinned, but rarely give better than Ruined Leather Scraps. Sheep can give Wool occasionally. * Can be Polymorphed by Mages 'Demon' thumb|The mighty Infernal, a powerful demon. * Cannot be skinned, except for felhounds and Hellboars. * Medium Level (24 upwards) demons can drop Silk Cloth * Higher level demons in the 50-60 range can drop Felcloth. * Enchanters can enchant weapons with Demonslaying, which gives the player bonus attack power against demons, and also causes their weapon to become engulfed in flames. * Some can be Banished or Enslaved by Warlocks 'Dragonkin' thumb|Dragon * Anything dragon-based. * All dragonkin can be skinned. * Some can be Hibernated by Druids 'Elemental' * Chaotic manifestations of the elements. * Cannot be skinned. * Frequently leaves nothing but their bracers behind when killed. * Enchanters can enchant weapons with Elemental Slaying, which gives the player bonus attack power against Elementals, and also causes their weapon to glow red. * Some can be Banished by Warlocks * With the Burning Crusade expansion, many Lashers are now Elementals. 'Giant' * Huge creatures, usually Elite. Usually humanoid in appearance (i.e.: Mountain Giants, Sea Giants). * Usually do high damage per hit and have high armor. * Usually slow attack speed, but fast movement (due to long legs, probably). * Fungal-type Giants in Outland's areas may now be gathered by herbalists, similar to herbs. * Mountain-type Giants in Outland's areas may now gathered by miners, similar to veins. Note: you will need a mining pick. 'Humanoid' thumb|[[Murlocs, though fishlike, are considered humanoid.]] * Includes all the playable races (including Forsaken), as well as Centaur, Elves, and a variety of other intelligent or semi-intelligent living creatures that are neither demons nor dragonkin * Cannot be skinned, with the exception of Yetis and Worgen. * Most humanoids drop cloth swatches instead, type based on their level. Murlocs, Nagas, Yetis, and Worgen do not generally drop cloth. * Nearly all humanoids (again excepting Yetis and Worgen) drop currency. * Can be Polymorphed by Mages. * Can be Sapped by Rogues. * Can be Seduced by a Warlock's Succubus * Most can be pickpocketed by Rogues. 'Mechanical' thumb|A Harvest Golem * Moving devices created through a mix of expert engineering and magic. *A fairly rare creature type. There are many Harvest Golems in Westfall, and the Goblins also have a few that they use (such as the Shredder). *They can be controlled for a limited time by Engineers with the Gnomish Universal Remote. *Mechanicals are immune to many abilities making them a strong foe. 'Undead' thumb|A ghoul * Cannot be skinned, except for certain undead animals that would otherwise be classified as Beasts (i.e.: bears, boars, wolves, etc.). * Generally are unaffected by mind affecting spells, like fear, hibernate, sleep or mind control. * Some can be Shackled by Priests *'See also:' Undead '''Uncategorized Creatures thumb|Silithids - what are we?? * Some creatures aren't classified as any of the above creature types. They have their own properties or differences and therefore can't be placed in a category. Examples include Silithids, Oozes, some Qiraji creatures, the grub worms of Eastern Plaguelands, and "God" type bosses such as Hakkar and C'thun. * A few creatures are unclassified aberrations, such as the Bloodpetal lashers of Un'Goro: other lasher types found in Maraudon and Dire Maul are Elementals (Nature). * No spells that target a specific type (or types) of creature (such as polymorph and hibernate) work on uncategorized creatures. * Some can be skinned (e.g. Silithids); others (e.g. Oozes) cannot. * Some Lashers are also uncategorized creatures. Category:Lore Category:Creatures